


Home is Where

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Ianto and Gwen both get surprised by Jack.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Home is Where

**Author's Note:**

> Not much, just a brief little thing that popped into my head. More like a huge drabble than a real story.
> 
> Written for the prompt: Song Titles, Elton John, at  
> [](https://ficlet-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://ficlet-zone.dreamwidth.org/) **ficlet_zone**  
>  using the song “Driving to Jack's.” Never heard it, but how could I resist a title like that?

  
Ianto:

  
Dinner had been at a new restaurant in Cardiff. The food was excellent, and both men were pleasantly satiated as they left. Ianto was driving; they normally took his car rather than the Torchwood SUV when out for personal reasons.  
  
_Well, satiated as far as food goes_ , Ianto thought to himself, glancing at Jack. For once the man was keeping his hands to himself. Hopefully, they could go to his rather than the Hub, although in truth they spent most nights at the flat these days. They'd gotten closer since... _well, best not to think about that_. The wound was still raw.  
  
“So, back to mine?” he asked.  
  
“How about we go to my place, instead,” Jack countered with an odd tone to his voice that Ianto couldn't decipher.  
  
He sighed. “The Hub it is.”  
  
“No, I mean, back to my house.”  
  
Ianto looked at him for a bit longer than wise for someone behind the wheel of a car. “ _Your_ house? Since when?”  
  
“Turn left here,” he instructed as they came to an intersection.  
  
Jack was clearly in one of his mysterious moods, so Ianto held his curiosity at bay and followed the directions until they pulled up in front of a small but nice looking house on the outskirts of the city.  
  
Ianto stood at the door as Jack unlocked it and motioned him in. Ianto was a bit leery. “This isn't some kind of... I don't know, something weird?”  
  
Jack laughed. “It's just a house, Ianto.” He turned on a light. “What do you think?”  
  
It was pleasant, comfortable-looking if a bit sparse. “It's really nice,” he finally said. “Could use a few more furnishings.”  
  
“Well, I was hoping you could help me out there. With your stuff.”  
  
“My stuff...” The lightbulb went off and he stared at Jack. “Are you...?”  
  
“Asking you to move in with me? Yeah, I am. Interested?”  
  
It was a huge step in their relationship, even though they were together most nights, and Ianto had come to think of his flat as theirs. The flat was small for two grown men though, especially one larger than life like Jack. And the neighbors could get loud (so could they). It was the first place he'd grabbed after coming back to Cardiff with Lisa, and circumstances and work hours combined so that he never bothered to think about better housing.  
  
Jack shifted nervously, obviously, Ianto had been silent too long. “That's if you like it. It's not huge, but we don't need that much room, and it's got a study if one of us needs alone time, and a small yard in back. I know you didn't have a say in picking it out, and if you don't like it I only have it on a lease to own right now, so--”  
  
“It's perfect,” Ianto murmured, pulling Jack into his arms. “How about we christen the bedroom? There _is_ a bed, I hope?”  
  
“First thing I bought,” Jack confirmed, leading him into the other room without losing body contact. “King-size, top of the line mattress...”

"Sounds wonderful," Ianto murmured between kisses.

"You haven't even seen the rest of the place..."

“That doesn't matter,” Ianto replied, thinking of how often they used to spend the night on Jack's little cot beneath the office. “As long as _you're_ there.”

  
  
Gwen:  
  
  
Gwen hated being in the Hub by herself. The ghosts that lingered made it hard to concentrate on anything else. She fidgeting, playing solitaire on the computer, and finally made herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves.  
  
Finally, the call she was waiting for came.  
  
“Gwen?” Jack's voice boomed through the receiver. “We did the retrieval, just some space junk so we'll keep it in the SUV until morning.”  
  
“Are you on your way back?” she asked, peering into the dark corners.  
  
“No, between the rain and a muddy field, I ended up wearing most of it, so I went home to change. Go home yourself.”  
  
_Thank god_ , she thought. “Great, see you in the morning.”  
  
“Oh, can you do me a favor and drop off that file on my desk on your way? I need to review it for the PM's call in the morning.”  
  
She could hear the distaste in his voice, and grinning, knowing how much Jack detested those conference calls. Then the meaning of Jack's words filtered through. “Wait, _home?_ Don't tell me you finally stopped living in that hole in the ground and got a _real_ house?!”  
  
Jack chuckled. “About time, wasn't it? I'll give you the address.”  
  
Gwen jotted down the information he gave her, then hung up, making quick work of shutting down the Hub for the night and grabbing her things.  
  
The address turned out to be a small semi-detached in what looked to be a quiet neighborhood. Gwen's curiosity grew as she went up and rang the bell. She hoped he'd give her a tour...  
  
Later Gwen would wonder why she was surprised when Ianto answered the door. He stood there shoeless, shirt on but unbuttoned.  
  
“Oh, Ianto...” she said in surprise. “Did I get the wrong address?”  
  
He raised amused eyebrows at her.  
  
“I mean, I thought this was... Oh.” She laughed nervously. “That's me being stupid.”  
  
“Is that Gwen?” she heard Jack's voice a moment before he came into view, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. “Does she have my file?”  
  
Gwen thrust the file into Ianto's hand, now more embarrassed than curious. “I'd better be going, Rhys is waiting for me...”  
  
“Don't you want to see the new place?” Ianto asked. “Wait till I tell you how Jack told me about it...”  
  
Gwen let herself to ushered inside. She truly was glad for them. They deserved whatever happiness they could find.

  
  
**The end**  
11/20/19  
  



End file.
